Unexpected Savior
by Inu-grrl
Summary: Sesshomaru accidentally stumbles upon Kagome being attacked and saves her. She has a life threatening wound, but will Sesshomaru care enough to help her? Or will he kill her himself? Maybe, just maybe, something will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Idiotic wench!"

*sigh* "They're at it again," Miroku softly whispered to Sango.

"Stupid jerk!"

"One of these days it's just going to go too far," Sango said in reply.

"Ugly Kikyo look-a-like!"

Kagome pursed her lips, on obviously hurt expression on her face. "So that's how it is?"

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha with a surprised expression on their faces. Inuyasha looked just as surprised at what he said.

Kagome turned around stiffly and trudged away quickly. She didn't want Inuyasha to see the silent tears streaking down her face as her heart broke in two. "Go spend more time with your beloved Kikyo and not waste it with this ugly look-a-like!" Kagome called to him as she disappeared into the forest.

Everyone else was much too shocked to go after her. Shippo was the first to get his bearings. "Inuyasha! How could you say such a thing to Kagome?" he yelled as he smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Inuyasha, you went too far." Miroku was shaking his head with disappointment.

Sango was liven with fury. "You need to go apologize to her RIGHT NOW! You know Kikyo is a sore spot for Kagome! I can't believe you even said that to her!"

Everyone was staring at Inuyasha, waiting to see what he would do. Unfortunately, he made the poor choice.

"Keh! Why should I go after her? She's the one who stormed off! She'll get over it soon, so let's head back. Inuyasha walked back to their camp, forcing the others to follow. Sango glanced back at the woods, now worried for her friend's safety. _Kagome, I hope you'll be alright!_ Then Sango too headed back to camp.

Kagome wanted to put as much distance between that immature jerk and her as possible. She was walking in the opposite direction of camp, still fuming. Too busy muttering angrily to herself, she didn't hear the bushes behind her rustle, or see the large cat youkai stalking her silently.

She stopped in a small clearing to think things over, but ended up just crying more. She went over his insult in her head many times, but the ache in her heart didn't lessen in the least.

Just as she was about to continue walking, she heard an ear-splitting yowl behind her. Before she could even turn around, the youkai had pounced, tearing his claws across her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was quickly darkening. Sesshomaru could be seen gliding gracefully between the trees, his stoic face not taking from his handsome, almost pretty features. He had been traveling all through two days, and had decided to take a very short break. He noticed there was a small clearing and made for it. Just as the trees were breaking apart, a feline growl pierced his ears. The feline youkai in question made the mistake of attacking Sesshomaru. Without a second thought or any effort he slaughtered the animal. Just as he was turning to leave and find another place, he caught a familiar human scent.

He looked past the corpse and saw Inuyasha's woman under the trees. Then the strong scent of blood reached his nose. Without thinking, Sesshomaru found himself walking to her to see her wounds. _The wench will not live past sunrise if untreated._

He glanced around but didn't sense any immediate danger. He then checked to see if the girl was conscious. Holding her face in his hands, Sesshomaru found that she was not conscious and had also lost a lot of blood.

As he was about to put her down, a ray of light shone on her face. Sesshomaru felt himself drawn to her beautiful, white skin and her lush, full lips. He felt the urge to kiss her, but pulled away. _What is wrong with me? I am Lord Sesshomaru, a proud full youkai. She is but a human, my brother's wench. Why do I feel this way?_

He decided to help heal her wounds, for he owed her for saving Rin. _But that's not your only reason, is it?_ A little voice in his head whispered to him. He insisted that was the only reason and continued to patch her wounds. Luckily, the girl had some cloth to use. Now was the more difficult part. Struggling to keep his face emotionless as his emotions underneath ran amuck, he slowly took off her odd, foreign clothes.

Gulping, he cleaned her wounds with his tongue. _She tastes so sweet._ He then wrapped them gently. Why he was being so gentle, he had no idea. Luckily, the woman was still unconscious. Then Sesshomaru felt how cold she was, and how she was shivering. Taking advantage of the situation, he gripped her closer to him in an attempt to warm her.

Resting her head on his chest, he could her the girl's breath evening out as she fell asleep. Cherishing these few moments, Sesshomaru also allowed sleep to over take him, falling into sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the sun streaking through the trees. A faint smile flickered across his face when he looked down at the woman he was holding until she began to awaken. Her long-lashed eyelids fluttered open to reveal chocolate pools.

Kagome awoke to find a gorgeous man looking at her. His arms were strong but gentle around her, his silver hair blowing slightly with the breeze, the sun lighting up his face. His golden eyes glittered with kindness and compassion. She giggled when his tail gently tickled her shoulder.

Wait. Silver hair, golden eyes, a tail?

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome tried to leap up and out of his arms, but when she stood on her legs, waves of pain forced her to collapse. Sesshomaru immediately jumped up to gracefully catch her.

"You should not be moving around so much in your condition."

When she had regained enough strength, Kagome to a look at herself. She gasped at realizing her near nakedness, and quickly tried to cover herself, to no avail. She also noticed the deep wounds down her back, more out of where the pain was originating from than actual sight.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome was trembling down to her very core. Here she was, at the mercy of Sesshomaru, who has no mercy to begin with!

Sesshomaru could feel the girl trembling in arms. He had to catch himself to stop from smiling. He found her fear slightly endearing. "I found you unconscious, being attacked by a youkai, and severely wounded. You could thank me for helping you."

_He helped me?_ "So why did you help me?" _I thought Sesshomaru hated humans._

Sesshomaru put on his best stoic face. "You saved Rin. I was indebted to you."

_Then why was he holding me?_ "Well, I should be heading back." _Although how, I don't know!_

Sesshomaru smirked. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Before she could even attempt to answer, she heard some rustling nearby.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt out of the bushes.

"I have done nothing wrong. I simply destroyed the youkai that attacked me. Your woman happened to be near by."

_But that's not what he told me!_ Kagome suddenly realized Sesshomaru was still holding her. Inuyasha looked just about ready to explode.

She tried to climb out of Sesshomaru's arms, but she felt the waves of pain again. Sesshomaru noticed her struggle but would not put her down.

Inuyasha started to growl. "Why are you holding her? Put her down!"

"I do not need to explain myself to a half breed like you. I will gladly put her down if she would just stand up."

Kagome looked at him, horrified. _He knows I can't get up! Why would he do this?_ She started to get up again, forcing herself through the pain. Just as she stood on her two feet, an absolute tsunami of pain hit her, and her world flickered in and out of sight.

Inuyasha noticed her trembling and grew worried. He finally noticed that what she was scantily wrapped in was cloth to cover wounds. Just as he looked back at her face, he saw a sight he never wished to see again. As she tried to take a step forward, the cloth on her back came undone and he saw awful, yellow-green flesh where her wound was. Kagome s face completely drained of blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha was horrified at what he had seen. Even Sesshomaru was appalled. Her wound had not been nearly that bad last night. The strong miko had totally and utterly collapsed, and she looked as if she would be out for quite a while.

Inuyasha came to his senses and gently picked Kagome up and rewrapped her wounds. Cradling her gently, he hurried back to the village, hoping Kaede could help her. Inuyasha was so preoccupied with Kagome that he didn't notice Sesshomaru following behind. He also missed the sincerely worried expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha sprinted to Kaede's hut, gently carrying Kagome. He hoped with all his heart that Kaede could tell what was wrong and help her. Only when he stepped into the hut and burst into the middle of the room did Inuyasha notice his brother follow him into the hut.

Everyone was there, and all looked flabbergasted at the sight before them. Between Sesshomaru in the doorway and Inuyasha holding an unconscious and bandaged Kagome, they were almost in a state of utter shock.

"What happened to Kagome?" Kaede tried to avoid an awkward situation and got straight to the point.

"I don't know! When Kagome didn't come back, I went to look for her. I followed her scent to a clearing and found Sesshomaru holding her." Inuyasha immediately stopped to glare at the demon at the door. "She had a huge gash down her back that was already turning green."

While Inuyasha explained the part of the story that he knew, Kaede dressed Kagome in a robe and unwrapped her wounds. "Ye were not lying, these wounds are nearly fatal. What gave her these wounds?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru again. "Well, I don't know but I have a feeling."

Everyone knew what his feeling was and Sesshomaru knew too.

"I have done nothing wrong. I came across a cat youkai in a clearing and killed it when it attacked me. The girl just happened to be there. She already had the wound down her back, but it was not green last night." Sesshomaru then made the decision to sit down in the hut.

As he sat down, the whole group stared at him.

"So you wrapped Kagome's wounds and took care of her through the night?" Miroku couldn't believe it. He had to hear the answer to his question.

"I do not need to explain myself to any of you."

_Which means yes._

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a moan from Kagome. Everyone crowded around her, but only Miroku noticed Sesshomaru. The worry was evident in everyone's faces, but it went away for the most part when Kagome opened her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes to six concerned faces looking at her. It was just a little overwhelming, but the most surprising face was Sesshomaru. Then, remembering what had transpired this morning, she sat up quickly then groaned in pain. She looked at her back and almost passed out again. As she pitched forward, a strong set of hands caught her and held her steady. As she looked up to see who was holding her, Kagome opened her eyes to Sesshomaru's golden orbs staring at her. She also thought she saw a glint of concern in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

Behind Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was trembling in fury at his brother's closeness. Pushing him away, Inuyasha directed his attention at the injured priestess in front of him.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha had clear concern in his eyes, and it didn't waver.

When Kagome nodded, everyone began asking questions all at once. Kagome got so overwhelmed and disoriented, she started to tremble again. Inuyasha noticed and got behind her. When he was in an ideal position, he pulled Kagome into his lap and steadied her.

Slightly blushing, Kagome did her best to answer her friends' questions.

"So how did you come across the youkai?" Miroku was the first to ask a question.

"I was walking away from our camp when I came to a clearing and stopped for a little bit." _I won't tell them that I was crying._ "Anyway, I was about to continue walking when I heard something behind me. I was about to turn around when there was a searing pain in my back. That was when I lost consciousness." Kagome started to tremble again recalling the event. She was glad that Inuyasha was behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you continue the story from when you came in?" Miroku wanted to know the whole story.

"I will tell you all that I wish. I came across the clearing alone and slayed the cat youkai that made the mistake of pouncing at me. I then saw the girl and wrapped her wounds, because she saved Rin. Inuyasha came by in the morning, jumped to his stupid conclusions, and here we all are." Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha.

"I see."_ I do not believe Sesshomaru is telling the whole truth._ Miroku then became immersed in his own thoughts.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, what do you think is wrong with Kagome?" Sango began her own questioning.

"How should I know? I do not concern myself with humans and their problems. _But if that is the case, why am I still here, watching the girl?_ Sesshomaru shifted his gazed to the frail miko in his brother's lap.

"I have no idea either, but maybe Kaede has an idea?" Inuyasha turned to the experienced miko with a hopeful expression.

"I do not know exactly what is ailing Kagome," Kaede looked, concerned, at Kagome's pale face, "but I do believe that it is some kind of poison. Allow me to take a good look at her wounds. Ye all may stay since she will be on her back."

Kaede reached a hand out to Kagome, but she didn't respond. Inuyasha nudged Kagome, and she looked at him, a little frightened. He slowly got up, gently picking up Kagome. He brought her to Kaede and laid her on her stomach. Kaede peeled the bandages off her back and looked at the wounds.

They were quite deep and had become a slightly deeper shade of green. However, when Kaede barely touched it, Kagome screamed out in pain. Kaede could barely clean them without causing Kagome so much pain that she passed out. When it was all over, everyone except for Sesshomaru looked a little green and very concerned.

After Kaede put new bandages on, Inuyasha helped Kagome up. He got back into his position behind her and again pulled her into his lap. As soon as she was comfortable, Kagome fell asleep. Everyone else also settled in for the night, except Inuyasha, who kept a close eye on Kagome.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I wonder why that is?_

Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice Sesshomaru slip silently out of the hut. The demon ventured a small ways before stopping by a tree just outside the house. He stayed there all night, waiting for the miko to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The hut is just up ahead. The demon lord is gone, for now. The humans, kitsune, and neko are all asleep. The half-breed is also asleep against the wall. The miko is unconscious in the middle of the room, definitely not sleeping. The miko is unconscious, trying to heal herself. She should be weak enough to kidnap. I will just reach for the miko and ah! The miko has a pure barrier around herself. I am unable to break through, but I can mess with the girl inside. Her mind, I will torture her mind, make her scream in agony inside her barrier._

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" _What the heck is going on? I woke up to Kagome hovering above ground surrounded by her barrier, screaming! What's wrong?_

"What's wrong with Kagome?" By now, everyone was awake. Sesshomaru was even still there. Everyone looked really worried but they couldn't do anything.

"I can not break through her barrier." Kaede had been trying for a while now but was unable to get through.

Suddenly Kagome began to glow blue, and lift higher, almost touching the roof. Then, suddenly, she stopped glowing and dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru dove forward without thinking and didn't notice when he slipped right through the barrier. Everyone watched, dumbfounded, as Sesshomaru caught her and Inuyasha charged in to check on her. But when everyone else tried to rush in the barrier, they were rejected and pushed away, even Kaede.

As Inuyasha ran to Kagome and Sesshomaru, he noticed that his skin felt weird, like it was burning, or being purified. When he got to Kagome, the burning intensified slightly. _She looks so weak and vulnerable. Anyone could attack her now._

As he was thinking this, Kagome's eyes suddenly opened. Her pupils were gone, and her white eyes glowed the same pink of the barrier. Inuyasha was quickly thrown from the barrier and the hut.

When Sesshomaru saw this, he held Kagome tight, attempting to calm her down. Her eyes stopped glowing pink and her pupils returned just before she closed her eyes and went limp in Sesshomaru's arms. Then the barrier dissipated.

For a few moments, everyone just stood there, afraid to be the first to move. Sesshomaru was the first to move, carrying Kagome and giving her to Kaede. Miroku went out to check on Inuyasha.

When Miroku and Inuyasha came back, Kagome was just coming to. When she opened her eyes, she immediately jumped up after seeing seven pairs of eyes looking at her. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough yet to hold herself up and would've face planted if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her. Inuyasha was fuming at his brother's and Kagome's closeness.

"Child, are ye alright? What happened?" Kaede looked concerned.

"Yeah! What the hell was all that about?" Inuyasha was still fuming, even though Kagome was now sitting against the wall.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome had a blank look on her face. She really had no idea what everyone was talking about.

"What do you mean what do I mean? What was with all the hovering in the air, and the screaming, and the barrier, AND THROWING ME OUT?" Inuyasha was getting catastrophic and was now up in Kagome's face. Kagome, in turn, looked like she wanted to cry from his pressure.

Another figure with silver hair came in between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Leave the girl alone, Inuyasha. She has already been through enough without you yelling at her." Everyone gaped at Sesshomaru, surprised that he protected Kagome. She was just as surprised as everyone else.

To break the silence, Kaede decided to get the answers to the questions she had. "Inuyasha, why did ye get propelled from Kagome's barrier? What were ye thinking when ye were in the barrier?"

"I only thought that she looked a little weak and vulnerable. Then that was when I was thrown out." Inuyasha glared over at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"I see. Now I understand. While Kagome was in the state that she was in, she would not let anyone in her barrier that she knew might cause harm to her, physically or mentally." _But why Sesshomaru was allowed in is still a mystery to this old woman._

"If that is the case, why was Sesshomaru allowed in the barrier and wasn't thrown out?" Miroku asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Everyone looked over at Sesshomaru, who was still standing in front of Kagome, glaring back at the group. "Why are you all looking at me? I do not know why I could go in."_ I do not even know why I went in after the miko. My body just acted on instinct._

**_But you are glad that you saved her, aren't you?_**

_No, she is just a human. I do not have any feelings for her._

**_You do. You just won't admit it! Do not let your pride hold back your heart._**

Ignoring his inner voice, Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome, only to see empty space. Everyone else was still deep in conversation, not yet noticing that the object of their conversation was missing. Inuyasha even glanced over to glare at Sesshomaru and didn't notice Kagome's absence.

When Inuyasha returned to the conversation, mostly shouting at the monk and the 'old hag', Sesshomaru left the hut to look for the troublesome human. He found her sitting upright against a tree on a hill overseeing the village, not too far away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru sporting his normal stoic expression.

"I couldn't take all the yelling in there. I wanted to see the sunset." Kagome turned back to watch the sun slowly dip down below the distant hills.

Sesshomaru's temper flared at the woman's cool attitude to him. "You are quite injured, you should not be out alone." _Why do I care?_

"Why do you care? You hate humans. I would think you would be glad that one more human would be dead." Kagome didn't even give Sesshomaru the slightest acknowledgement._ Why am I being so cold?_

Sesshomaru was surprised at her accusation, but was even more surprised by his answer. "I hate humans that are stupid, weak, and assault my senses with their putrid smell. You are an exception."

Kagome unconsciously turned her head to look at Sesshomaru in shock. _Did he just admit to liking me? I must have imagined it._

Kagome, upon hearing Sango calling for her in the distance, tried to stand up on her own. Not being strong enough to support herself, her legs gave and her vision flashed in and out. Seeing the fast approaching ground, Kagome closed her eyes for the impact and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome awoke to something soft tickling her face. Without opening her eyes, she smiled and nuzzled her face into the soft substance. Then, realizing just what she was doing, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru smirking at her. Gasping, she immediately dropped his tail and tried to hide her deeply flushed face. It didn't help when she realized she was being held in Sesshomaru's arms.

When she tried to move, Sesshomaru held her firmly in place. "You are still too weak to move on your own. Do not forget that you are severely injured and just collapsed from standing up."

Kagome stopped struggling but continued to stare at Sesshomaru. Being so close to him, she realized just how good looking he really was. When she looked at his eyes, she thought she saw a flash of emotions for a second. Just as fast as it appeared, it vanished, but she was sure of what she saw. Kagome noticed slight happiness, comfort, and surprisingly, worry reflected in his eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion went through her, and Kagome lost the strength to hold her head up. Laying her head on Sesshomaru's chest, Kagome sighed with comfort. _He's so warm, despite his cold exterior._ Still thinking about Sesshomaru, she succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

As Kagome fell into the world of dreams, Sesshomaru let his mask drop. He stared at the girl in his arms like he had never seen a human before. This girl was gentle, caring, compassionate, but also brave, and strong. She's also beautiful, though he would never tell her. She calmed him down by just being near. He loved the feeling of holding her in his arms.

But it was getting late and cold. Winter was coming quickly and he knew that the woman could get sick easily from cold. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and started walking back to the hut.

As he got to the halfway mark, Kagome stirred in his arms. She gasped when she realized just where she was. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she noticed how gentle his touch was.

Feeling her stir, he glanced down at her. She took his breath away. The moonlight lit up her eyes and made her skin look almost white. She was an angel, and he couldn t hide the look on his face. Kagome saw his expression and she looked at him, confused. Thankfully, they got to the hut just then, so he didn t have to explain himself.

Everyone in the hut was already asleep, even the hanyou in the corner. He gently placed Kagome by the far wall. Quietly shuffling through her bag, Sesshomaru found a blanket to cover her in. After covering her, he stayed next to her until she feel back asleep.

After a few days, Kagome's wounds were completely healed, although her skin was still slightly green. Everything had gone back to normal, but Sesshomaru had stuck around, though no one knew why. They had been staying at Kaede's while Kagome healed, but now that she was healed, they were planning to set out to look for jewel shards that day. It didn't seem like Sesshomaru was leaving, but no one said anything.

Departing on the dirt road, everyone was being themselves. Miroku was up to his usual antics, and Sango was braining him with all her might. Inuyasha was reprimanding Kagome for her most recent clumsy act, and Sesshomaru was skeptically watching.

Suddenly, the ground in front of them erupted and a demon was in front of them.

"Wench! Give me the jewel shards you possess!" The large lizard youkai spit acid at the woman, causing the ground where she once was to disintegrate. Landing a few feet away, Kagome climbed out of Sesshomaru s arms and got a good look at the youkai. It already had one jewel shard in it's forehead.

"Inuyasha! The shard is in it's forehead!"

Inuyasha made quick work of the demon and Kagome hurried over to purify the shard. After she had put the shard into her pouch with the rest of the shards, she noticed how dark it was getting.

"We should set up camp here." Moving slightly away and into the forest, Kagome quickly began to set up camp, as the darkness was growing. "Sesshomaru, would you please go get some firewood for us?" Lately, Sesshomaru seemed to be a bit less cold to Kagome, and it confused her. He simply nodded and headed off.

By the time he got back, everything was set up and ready. All that was left of the fire. Using a small amount of his youkai power, Sesshomaru quickly started the fire. Kagome began to boil water for ramen, and Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking impatient. He had been watching his brother s and Kagome s interaction the whole time, and he did not like it.

"Inuyasha! Your ramen is ready!" Inuyasha practically flew down for his share of ramen and what was almost Shippo's share too!

Because it was getting dark, everyone turned in a little early except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. As the half demon was settling in on a tree to overlook the campsite, he noticed a familiar light in the distance. As if on cue, a familiar scent also wafted to his nose.

_Kikyo._

Glancing down at his companions to make sure they were asleep, he ran off in the direction of the souls. No one saw him, except Sesshomaru. Having no interest in the half-breed's affairs, he disappeared into the forest on his own business.

Suddenly awakening, Kagome lifted her head to look around. She did not know what had woken her, but there was a foreboding sense. After having a clear look around, she noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. Focusing more on Inuyasha, Kagome guessed what had happened, but ignored her nagging feeling. Getting up, she saw an eerie light in the distance. She quickly ran toward the light.

As she reached there, she started to hear voices. One of them she recognized as Inuyasha s, and the other she guessed before coming to a conclusion. Finally, she caught sight of them and tuned into what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, do not lie to me. I know that you love my reincarnation." Kikyo looked cold, but also a little jealous.

"No, Kikyo." Inuyasha stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching. I don't love Kagome. Maybe I thought I did because she had such a strong resemblance to you! But now I know my true feelings. I do not love her, I love you!" Inuyasha still did not know of the audience he held.

Kikyo was well aware, however. "So you are saying that if I asked you to, you would abandon the girl?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "If I must, then I will, for you."

Kagome's heart broke into smaller pieces with every word he said. _How could you? Inuyasha, you trample over my heart repeatedly, and now you just rip it out to show to the world. I can't stand it!_ Kagome, unable to hold back her tears, ran away from the scene, earning a smirk from Kikyo.

_That will teach the wench to mess with my Inuyasha!_

After running until her legs could not hold her up anymore, Kagome slowed to halt at the bank of a small river. Shivering from the freezing winter air, Kagome let all her tears pour out of her. By the time she dried out of tears, she had a massive headache, her legs had almost given out, and it was beginning to snow.

Chilled to the bone, Kagome began to lose consciousness. Just before falling into the blackness, Kagome screamed to the wind. "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!" Then she collapsed into the ice cold river just as Sesshomaru strode into the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up again to something soft, but it was not so much tickling as it was keeping her warm. When she was fully awake, she realized she was freezing cold! Quickly opening her eyes, she found herself laying in a huge, lavish room on an unusually large bed, wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail. And Sesshomaru? He was sound asleep next to her.

_He looks so harmless when he's sleeping. And handsome._ Settling down facing Sesshomaru, she watched him sleep until he stirred.

Sesshomaru, noticing Kagome watching him, cocked an eyebrow at her. She turned away, blushing furiously. That was when she realized she was naked under his tail. Gasping, she turned back toward him, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Sesshomaru, what the heck is going on? Where am I and why am I naked?" She didn't even want to think about who took her clothes off.

"For what is going on, I found you screaming angrily and unconscious. You fell into the river and got soaked to the bone. I believe that also answers why you are naked. I was warming your body with my tail. As for where you are, you are currently laying on my bed in my castle." Sesshomaru did not change his expression the whole time.

Kagome blanched, but recovered quickly. "Why would you bring me to your castle?" _Even though I am glad to be away from Inuyasha._

"I do not need to explain myself to a human." _Because you deserve better than that half-breed._

_"_Alright, last question. Where are my clothes? I'd like to get dressed." Kagome couldn't see her uniform anywhere.

"That atrocity is hanging to dry, but while you are here, you will not wear it. You will use what is in the closet. They are now yours to wear as you please."

Kagome was astonished. Sesshomaru seemed to be being nice to her! Why might he be doing this?

"Umm...could you please leave so I can get dressed?" _I just can't get dressed in front of him!_

"Fine." He carefully unraveled his tail and strode out of the room.

_Thank god he's gone! Now, let's take a look at what's in the closet! _Quickly shuffling over, Kagome flung open the doors and gasped. It was filled with incredibly expensive kimonos. _They're gorgeous! I can't believe he's just giving these to me!_ Choosing one, she slipped into it and closed the closet. Shuffling through the doorway and shutting it gently behind her, she went to explore the castle.

Her exploration shortly ended when she found the garden. It was absolutely breath-taking. The sunlight was streaming in on roses, lilies, violets, and sunflowers. Pillars stood strong with ivy weaving up them. There was also a stone bench in the center. That was where she found Rin.

The child was picking the flowers, and watching as they magically grew back. She had a very large bouquet of just sunflowers. _I bet Sesshomaru put in the sunflowers just for her. Probably made them grow back for her too. How sweet!_ Kagome smiled gently at the scene.

"Hello, Rin!" The girl quickly turned her head at the voice.

"Kagome-chan! You're awake! Sesshomaru-sama said that you needed to sleep and be left alone. He said it was very important. He looked very concerned."

_Concerned? He looked concerned for me? Maybe he's not as cold as I thought!_

"Kagome-chan?" Rin looked up at her, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Are you and Sesshomaru-sama gonna make babies?" Kagome nearly had a heart attack. "Because it would be nice if Rin had some siblings. Little ones to play with!" Seeing something at the door, Rin quickly skipped over. Kagome turned around as fast as she could when she heard what the little girl said.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you and Kagome are gonna make babies, right?" Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagome, who blushed furiously.

"Perhaps, Rin. Why don't you pick some flowers for Kagome?"

"K!" Rin rushed off somewhere to gather flowers, leaving the two alone.

"It is getting late. I will see you at dinner." Sesshomaru left before Kagome could say anything.

Later that evening, Kagome decided to wear one of the more extravagant kimonos and put up her hair. She then headed down to dinner.

Sesshomaru was waiting patiently for her, but didn't expect to see what he did. Walking through the doors was a goddess. Kagome was wearing a black kimono with pink sakura blossoms. Her black hair was set up on top of her head, held by two pink pins. The moonlight through the windows made her skin look white. Because he was staring at her, Kagome blushed lightly, only making her more beautiful.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" _Sesshomaru is acting a little weird._

"I'm sorry, you...you just look so...you look beautiful." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

_He smiled! At me! God, he's gorgeous! _"Thank you."

After Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her seat, they ate dinner in silence. Kagome kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru, but she didn't notice him glancing at her. When they finished eating, they went upstairs to go to bed. Then Kagome realized a dilemma.

"Sesshomaru, where do I sleep?"

"You will sleep in my bed with me."

"Oh. Ok." _Why aren't I protesting more? What is the matter with me?_

When they got into the room, Kagome quickly went behind a screen and changed into a nightgown.When she came back out, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, Kagome climbed into the bed. While getting comfortable, Kagome sensed another presence in the room. Sesshomaru stepped into the light wearing absolutely nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **LEMON WARNING!**

"W-what are you doing?" _God, does he have a gorgeous body!__ Shut up!_

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru just walked to the bed and climbed in, closer to Kagome than she thought he should be.

"I think you know what I'm doing," Sesshomaru breathed in her ear as he began to nip lightly at her neck.

Kagome moaned, urging Sesshomaru on, pushing him to rip her nightgown to shreds. With Kagome now naked underneath him, he leaned back to get a good look at the beautiful woman below him.

Kagome blushed at his intense gaze, making her more beautiful to the man above her. Suddenly, he dipped down and kissed her passionately. Kagome gasped when she felt him cup her breast and knead it gently. Taking the opportunity, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, melting in the feel of it.

She sighed with pleasure at the feel of him. Sesshomaru slowly made his way down her body, stopping to gently suckle on her breast, occasionally flicking it with his tongue

Kagome continued to moan and sigh with pleasure as Sesshomaru continued down her body, finally settling in between her legs. Starting slowly at first, he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, earning from her deep moans of enjoyment. He sped up, causing her to to scream out his name. Sensing her climax coming on, he leaned up and kissed her again, whispering an apology to her.

Before she could understand, Sesshomaru thrust into her, causing her to gasp in pain. Growling, he then reared his head back slightly and drove his fangs into the soft skin in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He then licked the blood of the wound and turned over to the side, pulling Kagome close.

Sighing contently, Kagome drifted off to sleep, followed later by Sesshomaru, a content smile on both their faces.

Sesshomaru awoke to Kagome snuggled up close to him, still asleep. He smiled, remembering last night. Giving her a light kiss on the forehead, he carefully untangled himself from her and redressed. Glancing back once more, he replaced the smile with her usual emotionless face and stepped out of his room.

Seeing a servant walk past, Sesshomaru stopped her quickly. "Stand outside this door and wait for my mate to awaken and help her to the hot springs. She is not well covered, be sure to cover her." He then stalked off to attend to his business.

Sesshomaru stayed in his study for a rather short amount of time before he felt the need to see his mate. Leaving his rather trivial work, Sesshomaru climbed the grand staircase, sighing when he heard a loud commotion where his room was.

Jaken had come through, and was going to clean his master's room for him. Ignoring the servant telling him to stay out, Jaken entered the room to find Kagome still sleeping in his master's bed. Yelling in surprise and anger, he grabbed Kagome by the hair and dragged her into the hallway.

The servant quickly put a robe over her shoulders as Jaken began to yell at the poor girl, who was still half asleep. Just as he was lifting a hand to strike her, Jaken found himself flying through the air, having been kicked from behind by a very pissed Sesshomaru. The angry demon gently picked his mate up off the ground, making sure to keep the robe secured around her.

After picking Kagome up, Sesshomaru stalked up to a now trembling Jaken. "Why did you enter my room without permission. And why did you touch my mate while she was not only sleeping, but also naked." They were not so much questions as angry statements.

"Mate? I am sorry master. I did not believe you would take Inuyasha's wench as your mate." Jaken had not ever seen his master this mad, ever.

"She is not Inuyasha's wench. Do not ever refer to her as such ever again. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Jaken scampered off to attend to some business elsewhere.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, who was just waking up. He carefully picked her up and started to carry her down the hallway to the hot springs as his servant followed behind.

"What was that about?" Kagome looked very confused.

"Jaken is a dead demon, do not worry yourself." Kagome suddenly blushed, realizing what had happened. "Do not worry."

"Please don't kill him, despite what he has done or...um...seen." She gave a light cough and looked down, but looked back up with pleading eyes.

"We will see." _Why must she look at me like that?_ "Now my servant will help you wash and you will meet me in my study afterward." Sesshomaru put Kagome down in front of the door to the springs.

"Alright!" Kagome gave him a light kiss on the cheek and smiled brightly at him, then disappeared into the hot springs. The servant followed in quickly, but not before getting a glance at her master's slightly pink face.

Sesshomaru went back to his study and tried to focus on his work, but it was getting increasingly difficult. Finally buckling down, Sesshomaru pushed the young miko stealing through his thoughts and focused on the tasks at hand. He was so focused, he didn't even aware of the second presence in the room until it was wrapped around his waist and whispering in his ear.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. You wanted to see me?" Kagome began to nibble lightly on his ear.

"Yes, my dear." Sesshomaru moved Kagome to sit on his desk in front of him. "In two weeks, there is a conference for high-ranked demons and their mates. That now includes you. It is just a formality to make sure peace stays within all the leaders. You'll be fine as long as you stick beside me." He looked at her seriously.

Kagome nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good. Now let's go eat dinner and get to bed. You look very tired." Sesshomaru knew that it was a little early to sleep, but he had also noticed the dark bags under his mate's eyes. _I wonder why she's so tired._

"Alright." Kagome had to admit, she did feel very tired, though she knew it was unusual.

That night, Kagome snuggled deep into Sesshomaru's arms and fell asleep instantly. A small smile was visible on her face.

Sesshomaru stayed awake a little longer and watched her sleep. _I hope there is nothing wrong with her_. Then he too slipped into the world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This time, Kagome was up first in the morning. She quietly crawled out of bed and got dressed in another beautiful kimono. Then, glancing back once more, Kagome silently left the room.

Not really familiar with the castle, she began to stroll around her new home until she ran into a little girl.

"Hello Rin! I have a surprise for you!" The girl looked at her, immediately excited.

"Rin doesn't get many surprises! What is it?"

"I'm your new mother!" Rin immediately jumped into her arms.

"Rin is so glad! Kagome-chan gets to stay forever! Let's go play in the garden!" She began to drag Kagome in the direction the garden must have been in.

Kagome followed closely behind, giggling at the little girl.

As Kagome played with adopted daughter, she realized she needed to go home and tell her family what happened. When the two were finished with their activity (picking flowers), Kagome went off in search of her new husband. She found him working in his study.

"Sesshomaru? I need to ask a favor." Kagome continued through the doorway, standing next to him. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And what might this favor be?" He reached out and drew her in until she sat in his lap with his arms around her.

Kagome gulped, drawing in the courage to ask. "I need to go home and tell my family about what has happened, about you." She cringed, waiting for what was to come.

Sesshomaru sighed silently. He knew this was coming. He was well aware that Kagome was from the future. He had eavesdropped on enough of their conversations and understood. "Alright, Ah-Un will fly you there, just please be careful. You may go today."

Kagome opened her eyes in surprise and happiness. Sesshomaru saw her expression and couldn't help but smile. _It is so easy to please her._

She leapt up and hugged him tightly. "Oh! Thank you so much!" She gave him a quick kiss and went to grab her stuff.

Sesshomaru watched her leave out his window. _She had better come back safe!_

Kagome smiled as the familiar blue and red lights enveloped her and she climbed back out of the well, back in her time. Her smile widened when she smelled dinner, no doubt her mother cooking.

When she opened the door, she was immediately attacked by her younger brother.

"Kagome! You're back!" Her mom quickly came and also hugged her.

"We're so glad you're back! Stay and rest for a few days. I have dinner ready." Her mom gently nudged her to the table where they were quickly joined by her brother and grandfather.

After having dinner with her family, Kagome went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, quickly falling asleep. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Sesshomaru.

The next day, Kagome decided to go out shopping. On an impulse, she bought something that she instantly regretted, for many reasons.

As she was walking home she saw three familiar figures up ahead. "Kagome!"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came running, immediately questioning her. "When did you get better? How's it going with the two-timer? What did you buy?" As the last question was asked, the bag was grabbed out of her hand and quickly looked through until they found the object. All three gasped but quickly recovered.

"Is this for you?" Kagome nodded. "Are you very sure?" To this, she shook her head. "Do you want us to go with you?" Kagome nodded again and hugged each of them. Then they set off toward her house.

Kagome stepped out of her bathroom, obviously anxious.

"You know, it may not be positive." Yuka tried her best to soothe Kagome's nerves.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'll do either way!" Her nerves refused to be soothed.

Eri stepped out with the said item in her hands, a grave expression on her face. "Kagome." Everyone looked at her. "It's positive." When everyone changed their gaze to Kagome, she looked pale and faint.

Yuka took the hint without being given one. "Guys, I think we should go and leave Kagome to her thoughts. Bye Kagome!" They all left quickly, giving her multiple hugs along the way.

Kagome just stood there shocked. After a little bit, she grabbed everything she needed and quickly ran from the house. She jumped down the well and went back to the feudal era, but all she could do was sit at the base of the well.

_I'm pregnant._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome couldn't do anything but sit there for a while. She was forced to jump up when Inuyasha landed in front of her, followed closely behind by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Inuyasha started to interrogate her. "We have been looking for you everywhere! You know we can't look for the shards without you!"

_Of course that's why he's been looking for me. He doesn't really care for me._

"Inuyasha! Try to have some kindness!" Sango yelled at him while Miroku gave him a good swing with his staff.

"Lady Kagome, are you well? We would all like to know where you have been." Miroku politely questioned her and stayed away from her lower regions.

"I...um...I've been with Sesshomaru." Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Inuyasha was up in her face in an instant. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I...uh," Kagome's resolve was quickly weakening, her stress catching up with her.

"YOU WHAT? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW?" Inuyasha couldn't possibly get any louder.

That's when she broke down. Kagome collapsed right on the spot, crying. Sango quickly rushed to her friend's side to comfort her. After crying for an hour or two, Kagome cried herself to sleep.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Miroku looked very concerned, but not as concerned as Sango.

"I have no idea. That's so unlike Kagome, breaking down in front of Inuyasha." Sango hugged her friend tighter.

"I agree. I do not think it all has to do with Inuyasha. I believe Kagome has been holding back some stress from another incident."

"Well, yeah! She's been with Sesshomaru for god's sake! Of course she'd be stressed!" Inuyasha also looked something akin to concern for Kagome, glancing down at her.

"Now, now Inuyasha. Give Kagome a chance to explain herself. After all, you are the one whose yelling pushed her over the edge. For now, let us all return to Kaede's village and allow Kagome to rest."

Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up, cradling her gently. Then they all left for Kaede's hut.

Kagome slept through the night and all through the day. When she woke up, it was late evening. She had a headache and her back hurt.

"Are ye feeling better?"

Kagome turned to Kaede and nodded. She almost smiled until she remembered what had happened. She quickly looked around the hut, finding everyone there, looking at her. Including Inuyasha, who was closest to her

"Kagome, please to us what has you so stressed. We're your friends, we are here to help you!" Sango looked desperately at Kagome, pleading her to confide in at least her.

"Alright, but please no more yelling." Now it was Kagome's turn to plead to Inuyasha. He gave her a 'keh' and she continued. "While I was with Sesshomaru in his castle, things happened that I will not explain. I am now mated to him." She quickly glanced to Inuyasha, who was doing his best to hold in his anger. "And I just found out something huge just before I came back." There Kagome faltered.

"Go on! You can tell us!" Sango continued to push her.

Kagome took a huge breath and managed to force out the next words. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone stared at her, but Kagome was just thankful for the silence.

Miroku was the first to speak. "So you are now carrying Sesshomaru's child?" Kagome nodded.

Kaede spoke next. "Are ye happy, child? That is what matters." Again Kagome nodded.

"I am. I am very happy and glad that it's Sesshomaru's baby." Kagome smiled for the first time that night.

"Well, as long as you are happy, I'm glad!" Sango went to embrace her friend, a huge smile on her face.

I'm sorry, but I need some fresh air." Kagome quickly stepped out of the hut. She didn't notice Inuyasha following her until he spoke.

"Why choose him? Why my brother?" Inuyasha has getting more and more irate.

"I did not choose him because he is your brother. I did not plan on it. I chose him because he is kind to me, cares for me, loves me. And I love him."

"But it's SESSHOMARU! YOU CHOSE TO MATE SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha exploded again.

Before Inuyasha could say another word, he was interrupted. "I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at my mate." Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome, pulling her close with an arm around her waist.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth.

Everyone was watching the scene before them, suddenly outside the hut. Kaede spoke up. "Kagome, do ye not have something to tell Sesshomaru?"

"Oh! Sesshomaru, I, um, well..." Again, her resolve faltered.

"You can tell me anything." Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her lips.

Blushing, Kagome continued. "I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru's mask dropped, showing his surprise and shock. Then it turned to happiness. He lifted her in the air, then brought her close for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Kagome was smiling, and Sesshomaru looked very close to it.

Miroku suddenly cleared his throat, causing Kagome to blush a deep red and Sesshomaru to slip his mask back on. "Why don't we all go inside and talk, shall we?" He motioned to go inside, and everyone followed.

"Come, my love." Sesshomaru took her hand and gently pulled her along.

Kagome took a few steps, but began to waver. Suddenly, her vision was going in and out. Her back was burning in agony. Then her vision went out completely, and Kagome lost consciousness.

As she passed out, Sesshomaru caught her, shouting her name. When he touched her back, she screamed in agony again. Lifting her shirt, he saw where her wound was had become an angry green.

Chuckling was suddenly present all around them. "Sesshomaru. How priceless that you fall in love with Inuyasha's wench." Sesshomaru began to growl.

"Naraku! What have you done to her?"

"Oh, I did it a while ago, but you all just ignored it. Did you really think that cat youkai attacked her randomly? I used it to implant a poison into her. I can cause her incredible pain whenever I want. And you can do nothing. You can hold her as much as you want, while I torture her body and mind." With that, Naraku was gone, leaving Kagome moaning in pain in Sesshomaru's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru quickly rushed Kagome into Kaede's hut, setting her down gently. She was still writhing in pain.

"Can you help her?" Sesshomaru looked desperately to Kaede.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. It is up to Kagome to overcome the pain. All we can do is offer our support." Kaede felt her forehead and felt her developing a fever. She got a cloth and dipped it in cool water. Before she could put it on Kagome, Sesshomaru snatched it away.

"I will take care of my mate." He gently laid the cloth on her head, noticing that she was sweating.

A few hours later, and Kagome's fever hadn't gone down and she was still writhing in pain.

Sesshomaru looked over, incredibly concerned. He brushed her hair out of her face, wiping away the sweat. He was about to pull away when he felt her lean into his touch. He also noticed that she was lying still and she had stopped sweating. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Kagome! How are you? Are you feeling better?" Sesshomaru moved her into his lap and held her close.

Kagome just sat there looking at him for a while. What happened? I told Sesshomaru I was pregnant, we were walking to the hut, and then there was this blinding pain, and...Naraku! Kagome tried to jump up but didn't have the strength and fell back into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Don't stand up too fast! You're still too weak."

"Where's Naraku?"

"He's gone." For now. "It's alright. I'll protect you." Sesshomaru held her tighter.

Kagome sighed in content and quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat on the ground, bringing Kagome with him. He situated her in his lap and pulled the blanket over both of them.

_Don't worry Kagome, I'll never let you go again._

It took Kagome a few days to recover. Even after all that time, she still had a slight fever, but she and Sesshomaru had to leave.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you soon!" Kagome waved to the group.

"Kagome, why do you have to leave?" Shippo clung to her legs in a desperate attempt to stop her from going.

Kagome picked him up, holding him close. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I will be back soon!" Putting him down gently, she turned to embrace everyone else.

After the goodbyes had been said, Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist, his cloud lifting them up.

"Bye Kagome! Good luck!" Sango cheerfully waved to her quickly disappearing figure. "I hope she'll be alright." Miroku placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

As they were traveling through the air, Sesshomaru began his interrogation. "Kagome, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I am sure!"

"What if something should happen to you at the conference?"

"Well, then, I'll have you there, won't I?" She moved closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. With that, the conversation was over.

When they made it to the palace, they only stayed for a bath and new clothes. Then they set off again, headed for the conference.

It took two days to reach the site. Sesshomaru led Kagome to their quarters, which included two large closets and a bath. When they got there it was the end of the second day.

"Get some rest. You will need your strength. Tomorrow, you must meet the lords and ladies. There is also a performance that we must attend. Come, let us go to bed." Sesshomaru gently picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on the bed, covering both of them up.

Curled up against his chest, Kagome nodded and sighed in content. She was soon sound asleep. Sesshomaru quickly followed in suit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay and the really short chapter! School's just been piling on the work, and I haven't had much time! If you want to tell me something or ask a question, review!**

Chapter 12

Walking down the hallway with Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't have been more nervous. She was being given looks from all around. One pair of eyes truly disturbed her. The lust showed in them frightened her. They glittered in the shadows, hiding the demon's face from view. She quickly caught up with Sesshomaru and clung to his arm.

"Easy, love. We're almost there." He glared back at those glittering eyes, noticing the malicious smile in the darkness.

When they finally made it into the conference room, all the conversation stopped, eyes turning solely on Kagome. Sesshomaru led Kagome to their seats, ignoring their eyes. His ears, unfortunately, could not ignore the comments they heard.

"Look at her! What a looker!"

"Sexy! I might just steal her for myself."

"I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru when she heard him growling, but before she could say anything, she felt someone touching her hair. Sesshomaru leapt up, looking pissed.

"I apologize. You are just so beautiful, I couldn't resist myself. Your scent is wonderful." He sniffed her hair. When the demon looked up at her, Kagome quickly backed away from him.

_Those eyes! They're the ones I saw earlier._

"I am Mikonko, the demon lord of the south. Perhaps you would like to visit me sometime, since this conference ends tomorrow, and all too quickly. I'd like to get to know you better."

"That won't be necessary. Kagome will be staying with me."

"So your name is Kagome? What a beautiful name! It fits you perfectly." Mikonko continued to ignore Sesshomaru. "Kagome, the show is about to start. Would you like to sit with me in my box?" He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back.

Sesshomaru quickly picked Kagome up and placed her behind him. "She will be sitting with me. She is my mate after all."

Mikonko's eyes glittered dangerously. "Oh, is she now?" We'll see." Venom was practically dripping from his tone. Then he quickly stalked down the hallway.

"Come, Kagome. Mikonko is right, the show is about to start. then we can leave."

She nodded and clung to his arm. They followed the direction Mikonko went, but entered through a different direction to Sesshomaru's box.


	13. Chapter 13

**nipi-Thanks for the suggestion! I really hadn't thought about it that much. I'll think about that.**

**And now, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

By the time Sesshomaru and Kagome got to their seats, the show had already started. Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome was seated comfortably before he left.

"Kagome, I apologize, but there is something that I must take care of. I will be back shortly."

"That's alright! I'll just watch the show." Kagome gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the performance.

_I'm sorry, my dear. I will be back soon. I only need to take care of Mikonko._ With that, Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagome soon lost interest in the performance, so she turned her attention to the people sitting down below her. Looking down, she realized that everyone was watching her. She could hear them whispering about Sesshomaru's mysterious human mate. Just when she got sick of listening to them whispering about her, there came a knock at the door. Getting up, she quickly opened the door to find a letter on the ground.

_Kagome,_

_Meet me in the garden._

_Sesshomaru_

Stepping out of the room, she quickly found a servant roaming the halls.

"Excuse me, where might I find the garden?"

"Oh, it's down the hall, turn left, and it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, miss!"

Kagome ran down the hall and entered the door. The garden was dark. Sensing someone behind her, she spoke to who she thought it was.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" When she got no answer, she got worried. "Sesshomaru? Why won't you say anything?"

The person grabbed her arms, pushing her against the far wall. Kagome was about to scream when she felt something rough and wet press against her mouth. By now, of course she had figured out that of course this wasn't Sesshomaru.

Her assailant paused for a breath. "I cannot let that scum have you. You, my angel, **will** be mine!"

"Mikonko? Get away from me! Sesshomaru!" Again, her mouth was covered with his. That was when her clothes started to disappear. When she got to the point that she was completely naked, she lost it. "Get off of me! NOW!" Kagome's eyes glowed blue and a forcefield, crackling like electricity blazed in between them, sending her assailant flying.

Sesshomaru POV

Just as I was about to get back to my balcony, I heard screaming coming from the garden. What was disturbing was who sounded like they were screaming. _Kagome!_

I ran in, slicing the door to shreds. The scene before me angered me like no other. My Kagome was being kissed and undressed by that foul creature! As I was about to interfere, Kagome screamed, pushing Mikonko off her with a blue forcefield.

Kagome POV

As soon as he was off me, I tried to relax, but I found that I couldn't. Despite how I thought I was feeling, I was just getting more and more angry. My power was getting out of control. My barrier was turning black, randomly striking at everything. There was already a gaping hole in the ceiling. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to angrily glare at the creature just outside the barrier.

"Hello miko. How is the miko faring? Baldock has come to visit again. Miko probably doesn't remember Baldock. Baldock made miko scream in the old woman's hut."

Remembering what had happened, Kagome started to go crazy.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault I'm like this!" She made a move to kill him.

"Miko should be careful! If miko gets too mad and out of control, then the poison will change miko to a demon and kill miko. That poison cannot kill mere humans, so it turns humans to demons, but strikes them down soon after the transformation." Baldock laughed maniacally.

Sesshomaru POV

When the creature drew Kagome's attention, I crept closer to listen. When I heard this, I became angry, but not as angry as Kagome. She was my first priority. Before she could do anything else, I called her name.

Kagome POV

Her anger getting away from her, Kagome lost all control. Her power exploded around her. Just as she was sinking into darkness, she heard a voice call her name, a light in the darkness. _Sesshomaru..._ After her last thought, she passed out, using the rest of her energy to get her power under control.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! My life has just been so complicated and I haven't had much time. I'll try to update more! Sorry!**

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru POV

I already feel like crying.

Kagome has been unconscious for a week, and if not for the slight rising and falling of her chest, I would think her dead.

After she passed out, I quickly caught her before she could get hurt and turned around to take care of Naraku's creature but found it gone. Then I gave all my attention to my mate resting in my arms with a pained expression on her face. Since the conference was almost over, I left as quickly as possible to go back to the Western Land palace.

When getting back, I quickly told a servant to call for the priestess Kaede and took Kagome to the bedroom. When I put her down, her face creased in pain and from the loss of warmth. I quickly wrapped her in my tail and did everything in my power to make her comfortable. Then I left the room to wait for Kaede to come, and who else I assumed was coming.

Unfortunately, when Kaede arrived, I was correct when there were multiple people coming through my door. Two of them were yelling, one for Kagome, and the other very angrily at Sesshomaru.

Ignoring all the others, I quickly pointed Kaede to my bedroom, where I told her Kagome was laying on the bed. Walking with her, I explained everything that happened at the conference and what kind of condition Kagome was in. After showing Kaede the way, I turned to deal with Inuyasha.

"-AND YOU REALLY THOUGHT KAGOME WOULD BE OK? YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO HER!" He finally burned out to catch his breath after yelling at him for much longer than Sesshomaru's been listening.

"Inuyasha, if you do not shut up right now, I will be forced to remove you, for I do not have the time for you right now. My mate is probably in critical condition, and if you keep yelling, you will not be permitted to see her.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha shut up and looked down, probably ashamed. The monk and demon slayer stepped forward.

"I am sorry for Inuyasha, he needs someone to blame when Kagome gets hurt. May we please see her? We will be quiet and will not touch her or cause her pain." The monk pleaded with me, and all I could do was nod.

Sending the best glare I could muster at the moment sent Inuyasha's way, I began to lead the group to our room to see my mate.

Kagome POV

Everything hurt. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, and yet, everything hurt. I was floating in darkness, and I didn't care. I just didn't want to hurt anymore. It was dull and over and sharp at times. It didn't stop, and I don't know how long it's been like this. I just want it to stop.

Suddenly, the pain was lightened. Just a fraction, but the pressure wasn't as bad, and it felt so good. _I can help, you know. It's not hard._

"Who is it? Who's there?" I didn't know that I could hear others, let alone talk.

_That doesn't matter. Just listen. I can help you. Just give me your spirit._

"Why would I do that? I don't even know who you are."

_I told you that doesn't matter! Just give me your spirit, and I will take away all the pain._

Despite how much I wanted the pain to go away, the voice sounded familiar, and in a horrible way. I had a deep-set passion against this voice, and I knew that. Just who was it? And what was this aching in my heart, or what I think is my heart. Longing? For someone? But who?

_Why won't you do it? Is it because of Sesshomaru?_

Sesshomaru. I...I can't remember. I know this feeling, but-who?

_You can't remember, can you? Ha! It serves you right, you little bitch! That's what you deserve for hopping from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. I am the best for you, you will see soon enough!_

Inuyasha? I don't...There's only one thing that I'm sure of, this person needs to leave. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Instead of him leaving, my eyes opened and I woke up to six unfamiliar, but concerned faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru's POV

When Kagome opened her eyes, I could have sighed in relief and hugged her for the longest time, but my mask would not allow that. Inuyasha and the kitsune began yelling in an instant, but they were shocked into silence with one phrase from Kagome.

"Who are you all?"

Even I could not hold back my emotions. Shock, surprise, worry, and sadness were clear on my face as they were on the other's faces

Kagome's POV

"Really, who are you? Where am I? Who am I? Can you tell me anything?" I had no idea what was going on and why I was surrounded by many people I didn t recognize. The first to speak was a person with white hair and dog ears, but he just yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?! How can you not know who I am?! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Inuyasha, yelling is not going to help anyone. I m sorry about his behavior, he gets angry and can't control it. Do you know your name or anyone here?" The man in monk's clothing spoke to me next and was much kinder than the man he called 'Inuyasha' , so I answered him with the truth.

"I have no idea who I am, and I don t know anyone in this room. I'm really sorry." The man closest to me was worrying me, though I don't know why I was worried. He looked heartbroken at what I said, though he looked so familiar!

"Well, I will do my best to explain the basics to you that I can. Your name is Kagome, and I am Miroku. He, with the dog ears, is Inuyasha, and the woman is Sango. The older woman is Kaede, and the kitsune is Shippo. Lastly, the other man with silver hair is your mate. This is the feudal time era, and we have all been searching for the shikon jewel shards. We have also had many deadly battles with a horrible youkai named Naraku. I also believe that it is Naraku that has done this to you." Everything that he was saying to me was very confusing, but I didn't have any other choice but to believe what he was saying.

"Alright, so if this is all true, what caused me to be like this?" Now Sango answered me.

"Naraku sent a youkai to implant poison which causes you pain and unleashes your anger easily. If you completely lose your grip on your anger, the poison will transform you into a youkai and kill you. The intense pain might ve caused you to lose all your memories for the time. I m sure that they will come back with time." After all this new information was thrown at me, I was really exhausted and confused. Somehow, the man seemed to be aware of this. Was he really my mate?

"Now that she is aware of the situation, I must ask you all to leave so she can rest properly. My servants will make sure you all have been situated to stay here, now please leave us." Inuyasha had to be dragged out by Miroku and Sango, but eventually all the noise went away, and it was just me and the strange youkai. He turned to me with such a sad face, I couldn't take it.

"Do you truly not remember me?" I wanted to scream at him to stop looking at me like that.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember your name! All I can remember are the feelings that I had for you and that you re face is very familiar to me." Thankfully, his sad expression diminished, and he stepped closer to me and laid down next to me on the bed.

"That is alright, you will remember with time, I know. For now, just sleep." He drew me in close and comforted me. I couldn t help but begin to drift off. The feel of him was just so familiar and before I fell asleep I suddenly whispered to him, "I love you, Sesshomaru."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been twelve days since Kagome lost her memories, and they were still nowhere near getting them back. She was back to her cheerful self and knew everyone's names. There were new memories, but the old memories were still elusive. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both slowly losing their control as they got more frustrated with the continuing situation. Kagome spends most of the time in the garden playing with Rin and Shippo and talking to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha is seen less and less as time goes on, and Sesshoumaru gets less pleasant to be around.

Without Kagome's knowledge, Sesshoumaru has been going out at increased intervals, at first to find a cure for her poison. Now he was searching for Naraku, the only possible way to get her better that he can figure. Unfortunately, this has caused a distance between him and Kagome that is really hurting their relationship since she cannot remember him. Now her memories of him are simply his absence and sporadic care, leading her to believe that he might not truly love her.

However, Sesshoumaru felt he could not tell Kagome what he was doing because she would not want him risking his life for her. She would say it wasn't worth it, or they should look together. But with the loss of her memories, she has also lost control of her miko powers. He could not put her at risk like that when she has already been hurt this much.

That was how panic consumed the Western Palace the next day when Kagome could not be found anywhere. Sesshoumaru had left at dawn and didn't sense the presence attempting to follow him. The one miko power that she had been practicing in secret was masking her scent and powers. While everyone was still asleep or simply not nearby, she followed Sesshoumaru out of the castle and to the edge of the nearby forest. Unfortunately for Kagome, he took off into the air, speeding quickly away from her. Desperate to know where he was going, she threw aside any thoughts that it isn't safe for her and started running after him through the forest.

She quickly lost sight of him however, and was stuck in the middle of a dark, most likely dangerous forest alone.

_Why did I do this again? Maybe I should unmask my powers and Sesshoumaru will come and get me. But then he'll know that I was following him. He already doesn't seem to like me much despite what everyone tells me._ _I'll just turn around and walk back._

So Kagome turned around, but realized that every direction looked the same. After turning in circles for a while, she gave a resigned sigh and dropped her mask and let her aura out. Feeling something approaching, Kagome turned to meet it but was alarmed by the sudden chill in the air.

"You have made an excellent mistake, my dear." Naraku emerged from the darkness, causing Kagome to take an instinctive step back, though she wasn't really sure why. Her back and stomach began to hurt and she doubled over in pain. "Now now, Kagome, come here. I won't hurt you any more than I have to, I don't want to."

He inched closer but Kagome continued to move away as quickly as the pain would allow. Black spots darted in front of her eyes as she tried to beat back the sudden and overwhelming sense of fear. She had no idea why, but this man was dangerous and she needed to find a way to escape quickly. But the pain in her back suddenly magnified and she dropped to her knees.

Naraku crept closer to her with each word. "You shouldn't have left the palace. Sesshoumaru has been searching for me everywhere to try and help you. It's really quite pathetic, watching him run around frantically, hoping for the answer to just come out. But now you are separated and all alone." He reached out to touch her face and Kagome closed her eyes and leaned away. But the touch never came and she opened her eyes again when she heard a cool voice reply.

"Who did you say was alone?" Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, glaring at Naraku as he recovered from being shoved into a tree. "Are you all right Kagome?"

The pain reduced enough for her to be able stand and lean against him. "I'll survive. Thank you for finding me so quickly!"

Sesshoumaru reached back to grasp her hand and began to step back, away from Naraku and pulling Kagome back with him. "Leave now, Naraku. I will not have my mate threatened."

Chuckling darkly, Naraku unleashed his tentacles, most directed at Sesshoumaru and a few hanging back. While Sesshoumaru was busy trying to stop those tentacles and stay close to Kagome, the last few quickly darted toward Kagome. Seeing this, he moved in front of her, shielding her with his own body.

Her emotions overwhelmed her in that instant and a scream broke out as all of her suppressed powers were unleashed. The tentacles were vaporized, Sesshoumaru left unharmed, and Naraku forced to flee with major injuries.

Kagome no longer had the strength to stand and immediately dropped to the ground. When Sesshoumaru caught her and held her close to carry her home, she whispered to him happily, "I remember. I remember everything, I'm so sorry." As they took off with the Western Palace in the distance, Kagome lost consciousness and Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
